A computer mouse may utilize a dongle that enables wireless communication between the computer mouse and a computing device. Some prior computing mice have been provided with a dongle storage mechanism on a bottom of the mouse that allows a dongle to be attached to and stored with the computer mouse when not in use. However, such a dongle storage mechanism occupies valuable space on the bottom of the mouse, and restrains the ability to add other features to the bottom of the mouse, such as a battery door for access to a battery compartment. In these prior designs, access to the battery compartment has been provided in a different location such as on a top surface of the mouse. This can increase design complexity and manufacturing cost.